


Udon Bear (the Continuation)

by TheTinyTaco



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Udon Bear, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyTaco/pseuds/TheTinyTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped under a sleeping Usagi, what will Misaki do to relieve his...problem left behind by his stupid lover? A continuation of the udon bear scene, look it up on youtube if you've never seen it. One of the best scenes in my opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Udon Bear (the Continuation)

" _Udon bear."_

_..._

I lay there, held pinned underneath the weight of Usagi's solid arm, half hard and frustrated beyond belief. Because I ruined his precious Suzuki-san, Usagi has got me trapped in this situation until she is clean again, forced to be her "replacement". And of course, the idiot fell asleep right on top of me, halfway through giving me a handjob.

_Its not like I...want him to continue or anything, but now that my body is like this, I have to relieve it somehow!_

Beginning to squirm around in a struggle to escape his grasp, I felt a slight friction from the sheets down below, causing a small moan to escape my mouth. I need it so badly, and my mind begins to race, trying to think of a way to escape.

_If only Usagi would just move, maybe I could escape to the bathroom to relieve myself. Or..I suppose I could… no. No way am I going to get off with Usagi right here in bed next to me! I mean, sure, he's asleep, but…_

Usagi rolled over slightly next to me, still keeping me pinned down, but loosening my arms slightly. His leg scraped my cock slightly, sending a chill down my spine. I take a deep, shaky breath, trying(to no avail) to calm myself down. My body temperature rising, the urge to reach down and grab it becoming nearly unbearable.

_I can't wait anymore. Its...its just a physical reaction that needs to be dealt with. Anyone would react in the same way, right?_

I had no more time to think about it as I took the opportunity and firmly grasped my dick, beginning to pump it up and down hurriedly. My breath becoming ragged, and my hips beginning to move on their own, I felt the pleasure rush back down below my torso. My face felt hot, ecstasy coursing throughout my body as I squirmed around like a horny mess. It still wasn't enough, and I moved my hand even faster, craving as much touch as I could muster. I couldn't help but imagine it was Usagi touching me, instead of myself, and I began softly murmuring his name as I went along. Soon I was fully hard, precum beginning to leak out of my tip. I pressed my face into the pillow, trying to muffle my moans and gasps, but I couldn't stop the embarrassing wet noises that rang throughout the bedroom.

I was almost at my limit when I felt Usagi yet again adjust his position, this time pinning my arms down to a position where I could no longer move them. A sense of dread and utter need fell over me, needing to come so badly I could hardly stand it. I frantically pressed my chest, now covered in sweat, up against Usagi's arm, feeling his defined muscles and smooth skin. I strained against the pressure like a caged animal, but it was no use, he was not going to budge. My mind lost all ability to think logically, and being able to think of no other option, I began thrusting myself against the bed, trying to get as much friction as I possibly could. Rolling my hips in wanton circular motions, I heard the sheets ruffle wildly below me, and felt a wet spot form beneath where I was pushing. My mind shifted back to Usagi, imagining him pounding into me. I could feel the thrust of his strong hips, the pressure of his thick member inside of me, the scent of our sweat mingling in the air around us. His lips on my neck, rubbing my skin raw, his arms wrapped around me so tightly I feel like no gasp of breath is enough. God, it was so dirty but we've done it so many times that its been forever infused in my mind, to the point where I can feel every movement in excruciating detail. I hate to ever admit it, but everything he does to me feels like heaven. Just being with him is like heaven and I...I love him.

Rubbing myself so hard that the heat almost burned, I once again reached the edge of release. Finally, with an intense shudder and a final drawn out moan, I came. Hard. Laying there in my own shame, I tried to catch my breath and clear my mind. That had been a lot more intense than it needed to be. I could hardly believe I had done something so perverted and shameful. I mean sure, I do this kind of stuff with Usagi all the time, but he's always in control, and I just let him do with me what he pleases. To do it myself, and nearly losing control while doing so just felt...wrong, and honestly, pretty sad and desperate.

_Stupid Usagi, if only he had just moved his dumbass arm…_

I sighed, just happy it was all over. I closed my eyes to try to get some sleep, when I suddenly heard muffled giggling coming from my side. My eyes shot open and my heart felt like it stopped beating.

_No, don't tell me.._

I see a sly grin spread across Usagi's face, and his eyes filled with mischief, knowing that he had landed me in his trap. Hook, line, and sinker.

"You were awake this entire time?! You monster!" I scream in frustration.

Usagi only continued to laugh as he began to kiss my forehead. I couldn't believe it. He heard the entire thing, every fucking second of it.

"You're so cute Misaki." he whispered into my ear.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. A hot blush spread across my face, embarrassment not even beginning to describe my emotions. This was such a disaster. Usagi was never going to let this go, and it didn't take much imagination to know what would come next now that he was awake and still holding me to where there was no way of running away. I felt like disappearing and hiding in a hole.

_How am I going to last a whole week, or even more of this? You better be enjoying your vacation away from the mad house Suzuki-san. I know I would be._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who is Misaki kidding, he knows he wouldn't trade living in that mad house for the world.
> 
> My apologies if that was completely cringe-worthy. This is my first smut, so I'm incredibly sorry if that was awful. I was frustrated when I couldn't really find any fanfics based on the scene, so I tried writing my own. All feedback is welcome, and thank you for reading!


End file.
